ev'rywhere i look, i see your eyes
by yoyotteuh
Summary: POV Drago. Son sourire je le vois tant de fois, j'aimerai tant qu'il me soit destiné. Encore une fois... mais moi je ne mérite pas un tel sourire, en tout cas je ne le mérite plus. DMHG


**Résumé:** POV Draco. "Son sourire, je le vois tant de fois, j'aimerai tant qu'il me soit destiné. Encore une fois... mais moi je ne mérite pas un tel sourire, en tout cas je ne le mérite plus." DM/HG.

_« ev'rywhere I look I see your eyes»_

Me suis-je déjà senti aussi mal? je ne crois pas. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je regarde des personnes danser, s'amuser.. Ca me rend malade de voir autant de joie émanant d'autant de personne alors que moi je n'ai rien.  
Je sais que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à me plaindre, mais je ne demande pourtant pas grand chose, ce que je voudrait c'est _elle_. J'ai tant fait pour si peu en fait…  
Son sourire, je le vois tant de fois, j'aimerai tant qu'il me soit destiné. Encore une fois…mais moi je ne mérite pas un tel sourire, en tout cas je ne le mérite plus.

Je crois que l'effet de l'alcool commence à se faire sentir. Je vois de plus en plus flou, j'aurai pu supposé que c'est dû aux larmes mais cela fait déjà quelques années qu'aucune perle salée n'a coulé sur mes joues. Ce n'est pas là une preuve de virilité, ou d'une certaine fierté. Au contraire c'est le résultat d'un manque de sentiments, d'émotions…pathétique n'est-ce pas?

Depuis quand suis-je dans cet état? Pas celui dû à l'alcool mais celui dû à _elle_. Je ne sais pas depuis quand , je serais incapable de dire ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai passé la nuit avec _elle _pour la dernière fois. Je me souviens de chaque détail de cette nuit, je lui ai tout donné: mon désir, mon corps, mon coeur et mon amour. Tout ça pour lui dire adieu... Et à partir du moment où je lui ai dit aurevoir avec ce baiser sur le front, je ne me souviens de rien. Le vide, le néant s'est emparé de mon esprit, de mon corps.Je marche, parle, mais je ne ressent plus rien. Je crois que c'est ça éprouvé un amour si fort pour quelqu'un… Quel sentiment étrange… entre amertume et béatitude. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, c'est pourtant moi qui me suis écarté d'elle.

Ce soir encore je la vois. _Elle _est ravissante. Comme toujours. Je ne vois qu'_elle_… _Elle _sourit, peut-être ne ressentait-elle rien?… cette constatation me fait d'autant plus souffrir, car je sais qu'elle est fausse. «Peut-être ne m'a-t-elle jamais aimé? Peut-être est-ce un amour à sens unique» penser cela serait tout simplement un voilage de face, j'aurait moins souffert en me disant qu'elle, elle ne souffre pas. Pourtant elle a pleuré tant de fois sans que je puisse la consoler, sans que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout ira mieux. Oui, nous nous aimions, je le pense sincèrement. Mais tout à été gâché. On avait construit quelque chose tous les deux. Une bulle utopique nous avait enfermé. On s'aimait et rien d'autre ne comptait. Et il a tout gâché, il a percé notre rêve qui était devenu quotidien. Qui? Mon paternel, lui-même. Pour lui un homme ayant son sang, ce rang, ce statut, un homme comme moi ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation avec une vulgaire sang de bourbe. Si cela s'était arrêter là… mais il a menacé de la tué. Jamais je ne pourrait prendre un tel risque. Elle m'a supplié qu'on parte juste tous les deux, qu'on parte loin, seuls avec notre amour. Ai-je trop peur? Sûrement..

___«Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi veux-tu tout arrêter maintenant ?! Aprés tout ça...»  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle avait des longs cheveux frisés, légèrement emmêlés. Un jeune homme blond se tenait en face d'elle serrant la machoir. Il devait se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et craquer, une fois de plus. Il devait être courageux. Elle l'oublierai, se trouverai un homme à la hauteur de ses espérance. Lui ne pouvait pas lui donner le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Il l'aimait, certes, même si il venait de lui dire le contraire. Pourquoi ? Car sinon elle ne serait pas en sécurité, il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter, se méfier de cet amour interdit. Pourquoi interdit ? Tout simplement car ces deux jeunes n'étaient pas de la même classe sociale. Il aurait pu les envoyer se faire voir, ces gens qui les regardaient d'un oeil noir quand ils se tenaient simplement la main, ces gens qui murmurait dans leurs dos quand ils passaient, ces gens là qui les devisageait quand ils s'aimaient. Pourtant l'amour naissant est plus beau que tout, mais ces gens là, eux, ne peuvent comprendre. Et ceci, il le sû à ses depends. Son père lui montra à quel point il était en colère en le tappant encore et encore. Il avait laissé quelques traces sur son corps, certes, mais bien plus dans sa tête. Il ne pourrais oublier le regard qu'il eu, ce regard si déçu, mais plus que tout, ce regard haineux.  
«Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus être avec toi, je ne ressens plus rien..»  
Cela faisait mal de lui mentir, mais il le fallait. Pour elle. Pour sa sécurité. Même si pour cela, il fallait sacrifier leur amour si cher.  
«Dis moi au moins.. dis moi au moins pourquoi!»  
Rester courageux jusqu'au bout, il fallait le rester. Pour cela il partit, tête baisser, le regard vide. Cet acte était lâche, mais tellement dur pour lui qu'il le qualifiait de courageux. Courageux car la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde pleurait, sanglotait, avait la voix qui tremblait alors qu'elle continuait à l 'appeler, lui disant de revenir auprés d'elle.  
_

___Les jours suivant fûrent plus que difficiles. Il était un pantin: ses amis le dirigeait, mais il ne faisait rien, il avancait et parlait quand on le lui disait.  
Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il voyait bien qu'il la faisait souffrir. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. _

___Mais un jour, le hasard fit en sorte qu'il la croise dans un couloir. Ils étaient seuls. Deux personnes étant éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, se regardant sans dire mot. Une conversation visuelle qui vallait bien mieux que n'importe quelle autre. Qui voulait tout dire. Un silence plus explicite que tous les mots du monde.  
Mais elle brisa ce si beau silence. Elle lui demanda de lui donner une vrai explication. Aprés ceci elle le laisserait. Et il obéit. Plus il avançait dans son discour, plus 'elle avait les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Il lui dit tout, tout ce que son père lui avait subir, les menaces, les tortures pour qu'il cesse de la voir. Et il continua jusqu'au bout. Elle lui proposa de partir, loin mais quand il eu finit, il se contenta de la regarder, lui embrassa le frond une dernière fois. Le dernier geste de tendresse qu'il aurait à son égard._

Quand j'y repense, un pincement me vient au coeur. Ça fait plus mal qu'on le pense un chagrin d'amour. On le surmonte pas vite, surtout quand la personne est souvent prés de vous.  
«Encore un verre si'vouplai…»  
J'ai même du mal à parler… Prendre l'air, y'a que ça qui pourait me faire du bien…

Je suis assis dans l'herbe mon vers à la main, devant le lac, je préfère être là où personne m'emmerde ou me regarde avec pitié, il n'y a rien de pire que l'hypocrisie…  
L'air rend mon esprit un peu plus clair, je regarde le couché de soleil qui donne au lac une jolie couleur clair, et rend les arbres sombres, tels des ombres. Ce paysage m'aurait sans doute parut magnifique si _elle_ avait été là pour le voir avec moi. Comme ces amoureux que j'aperçoit non loin de là. Il regarde ce ciel, se parlent, rigolent, s'aiment. Ils ont l'air heureux.  
Le vent frais ébouriffe agréablement mes cheveux. Le froid commence a se faire sentir, je frissonne, et, étrangement, cela m'apaise, comme ci ça anesthésiait mon corps, mon cœur... Il me faurait plus pour aller mieux mais ce froid a le mérite d'enlever la douleur. Je pars dans mes pensées, m'allonge dans l'herbe pour mieux contempler ce ciel qui est sans traces de nuages. Juste un voile sombre qui recouvre peu à peu la belle teinte orangée. Mes yeux se ferment et je repense à la première fois où je l'ai réellement vu.

_Une fête animait le château. Il y avait une piste de dance au milieu de la grande salle. Les jeunes filles était habillées somptueusement pour l'occasion, tout comme les jeunes hommes. Ils étaient tous beaux, mais une fille particulièrement attirait l'attention du blond qui était assis dans un coin, un verre de whiskey à la main. Depuis qu'elle était rentrer dans la salle. Vêtu d'une simple robe légère, arrivant à ses genoux, de couleur blanc en haut qui se dégradait pour arriver au rose en bas, avec les cheveux détachés de façon à ce qu'il y ai une cascade de boucles qui chute sur son dos dénudé, avait totalement captivé le jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, il avait même une certaine antipathie envers elle. Mais là, ce soir, là, jugements mis de côtés, il devait s'avouer qu'il l'a désirait plus que tout.  
Plus la soirée avançait plus il l'a désirait. Elle l'avait regardé quelques fois, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer.  
_

_La soirée, déjà bien entammée, preque arrivée à sa fin, il décida de l'inviter à danser. Il pourrait, à ce stade de la fête, mettre ceci sur le compte de l'alcool.  
«Mademoiselle? M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?»  
Elle rigola devant sa pâle immitation de gentleman, cette image ne lui allant définitivement pas. Mais accepta tout de même.  
«Et pourquoi donc, ai-je l'honneur de vous avoir comme cavalier ?»  
«Oh, je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de danser avec une fille intelligente... je dois avouer que j'en ai jamais eu l'occasion» dit-il d'un ton charmeur.  
Elle leva un sourcil à l'évocation d'une «danse» et sourit.  
Ce sourire, il resta gravé dans sa mémoire. Il la regarda avec un regard attentionné. Pas le regard qu'il faisait aux filles qu'il voulait draguer, non. Juste un regard sincère. Que ce cachait-t'il derrière ce sourire? Derrière cette robe rose? Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour le savoir. _

_Quand la chanson se fini, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de sortir de cette salle où il faisait définitivement trop chaud.  
Ils marchèrent, parlèrent comme ci ils étaient amis. L'alcool avait eu l'effet positif de mettre leurs différents de côtés pour une soirée, une nuit. Et leurs pas les menèrent devant la salle sur demande._

Comment ne pas se souvenir de cette nuit? De ce sourire? De son corps ? C'est la première fois où je l'ai aimé, sans même en être conscient.  
Je sens une présence prés de moi. Je n'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête, je sais que c'est elle. Pourquoi est-elle là? Pour me dire adieu car dans 2 jours ce sera terminé, plus de château, plus de regards desespérés, plus de trace de "nous"... Si j'en avait le courage je lui souhaiterait bonne chance pour trouver l'homme de sa vie… mais le courage n'est pas ma qualité première...

Une mélodie s'élève alors de la grande salle, une belle mélodie.. Des larmes coulent de ses joues.  
"Hermy..?"  
"Je ne peux pas… s'il te plait écoute… je ne veux pas…"  
Elle me dit ça d'une voix si douce, proche du sanglot que je ne peux qu'écouter. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et prend ma main. J'entends alors …

___Oh, Angie, oh, Angie, when will those dark clouds disappear  
Oh, Angie, oh, Angie, quand-est-ce que ces nuages sombres disparaîtront_

Elle me serre contre elle...

___Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here.  
Angie, Angie, où cela va-t-il nous mener_

___With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
Sans amour dans nos âmes ni argent dans nos manteaux_

Je sens ses yeux se poser sur mon visage, j'ouvre les miens pour voir son regard qui me supplie.. Comment ne pas les regarder, ils sont si beaux.

___You can't say we're satisfied  
Tu ne peux pas dire que nous sommes satisfaits_

___But Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried  
Mais Angie, Angie, tu ne peux pas dire que nous n'avons jamais essayé_

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes.. comme pour contredire la chanson.

___Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said goodbye____  
Angie, tu es belle, mais n'est-ce pas l'heure de nous dire au revoir_

___Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried  
Angie, je t'aime toujours, souviens-toi de toutes ces nuits où nous avons pleuré_

Son baiser se fait plus insistant. Je me souviens alors de nous, de nos nuits, de ses pleurs, de mes consolations…

___All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke____  
Tous ces rêves que nous avions à notre portée semblent tous être partis en fumée_

___Let me whisper in your ear  
Laisse-moi chuchoter à ton oreille_

___Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here  
Angie, Angie, où cela va-t-il nous mener_

elle me murmure: loin… s'il te plait Drago…  
Quelques larmes s'échappent enfin de la prison de mes cils...

___Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet  
Oh, Angie, ne pleure pas, tes baisers sont toujours aussi doux_

___I hate that sadness in your eyes  
Je hais cette tristesse dans tes yeux_

Nous pleurons tous les deux, cette scène pourrait paraître ridicule si il n'y avait pas tant d'amour entre nos deux corps pourtant si proches... Un amour presque palpable

___But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we said goodbye  
Mais Angie, Angie, n'est-ce pas l'heure de nous dire au revoir_

___With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
Sans amour dans nos âmes ni argent dans nos manteaux _

___You can't say we're satisfied  
Tu ne peux pas dire que nous sommes satisfaits_

___But Angie, I still love you baby, ev'rywhere I look I see your eyes  
Mais Angie, je t'aime toujours bébé, partout où je regarde je vois tes yeux_

___There ain't a woman that comes close to you, come on baby, dry your eyes  
Il n'y a pas deux filles comme toi, viens bébé, sèche tes yeux_

Elle enlève les quelques larmes qui restent sur mes joues pâles**_  
_**

___But Angie, Angie, ain't it good to be alive  
Mais Angie, Angie, n'est-ce pas merveilleux de vivre_

___Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried  
Angie, Angie, ils ne peuvent pas dire que nous n'avons pas essayé_

Tandis que les dernière notes s'achèvent, elle me dit, d'une voix tremblante mais determinée, faible mais pleine d'espoir:  
"Et si on essayait encore..."

___« angie_ », rolling stones


End file.
